


More Than One Way to Match

by mousapelli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: It was bound to happen eventually, the crush that grows in Yachi's chest from closeness and familiarity. She just doesn't expect it to be on both of them.





	More Than One Way to Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aoneshouyou (versaillesyoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/versaillesyoo/gifts).



> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 4 (screencaps).

Maybe it would have been different if Tsukishima and Yamaguchi hadn't been childhood friends, hadn't been such an obviously tight-knit unit before Yachi ever met them in the first place. As it was, you never saw one without the other, or at least Yachi didn't, not for months into the school year. One day in winter she came around the corner to find just Yamaguchi feeding coins into the vending machine, and had stared, eyes squinted and vaguely uneasy, until Yamaguchi noticed her.

"We don't go _everywhere_ together," Yamaguchi laughed as they walked back to the club house. "I don't bring him into the bathroom stall with me!"

"Sure," Yachi answers, dubious. She feels better once they find Tsukishima lurking at the bottom of the club room stairs, obviously waiting for Yamaguchi's return and the soda Yamaguchi presses into his hand. Satisfied that the matched set has been completed, Yachi goes on her way to holler into the club room about collecting towels.

It's not much of a surprise that Yachi develops a crush eventually; she always did like tall boys, especially ones who work hard and try to keep it a secret that they're working so hard, and the muscles don't hurt either. The surprise is that the crush is on both of them, simultaneously, and Yachi puzzles over that for a few taffy-slow spring days in second year, watching hungrily all the times Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's fingers brush as they pass a water bottle, or their heads nearly touch as they bend over homework, or they fall asleep leaning on each other on the bus ride back from somewhere.

She thinks, although she isn't sure, that the two of them are probably the kind of unit where there isn't any space for her. She could never ever imagine attracting one away from the other one, that's for sure.

Without Kiyoko, things are busier, but Yamaguchi turns up to help unexpectedly, and then it starts happening more and more. The two of them get along well, Yachi more confident in a smaller crowd along with Yamaguchi's easy-going nature. It's easy to like Yamaguchi, or at least Yachi finds it easy, who is thoughtful and strong and encouraging, sweet and sometimes sheepish.

This is the complete opposite of when Yachi is reaching for some cleaning supplies on the top shelf of the storage closet, and Tsukishima appears so suddenly behind her that she yelps and stumbles into the shelves themselves, barking her shin.

"Sorry," Tsukishima says, peering down at her when she turns around. Yachi feels pinned there, heart beating faster, and this is not usually her thing at all, but suddenly Yachi wishes that he would do something forward like pin her against the shelves, or something else that showed off his height and strength difference.

"Well, I'm hopeless," she scolds herself as she's sitting on a bench in the empty clubroom, digging a bandaid out of the first aid kit to put across the scrape on her shin. Occupied trying to peel open the paper around the bandaid, she doesn't look up when the door opens.

"Tsk, be more careful, Manager-chan," Yamaguchi scolds, kneeling down in front of her and taking the bandaid from her fingers. He strips it open easily and lines it up over the worst of the scrape, then smoothes it down gently. "You're the only one we've got after all. I heard Tsukki bullied you in the closet."

"I did not," Tsuskishima speaks up from where he's standing in the doorway. Yachi hadn't heard him come in. "Shut up, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi laughs, and leans in to blow gently on Yachi's injury, making all her hair stand on end. She jumps up like she's been struck by lightning, only to bump right into Tsukishima. "S-sorry!"

Tsukishima raises an eyebrow, not moving. Yachi's heart is absolutely skipping now.

"Tsukki, you're scaring her," Yamaguchi scolds, climbing to his feet. He's very close as well, Yachi hyper aware of it.

"Am I?" Tsukishima asks. He sounds mild but his eyes are locked on Yachi's, glinting gold in the afternoon light.

"You aren't," Yachi says. She's shaking, but it's not because she's scared.

"Sorry, Tsukki's terrible at confessing." Yamaguchi chuckles. "We like you."

"Oh." Yachi freezes, all her skin going hot-cold. "Oh. What?" Yamaguchi leans over her shoulder to kiss her cheek. More direct, Tsukishima cups her chin in his long, callused fingers and tilts her chin up to press a short kiss against her lips.

But Yachi isn't really sold on it until she steps out from in between them and sees them kiss in front of her. After all, while she wants to be included, so much, she's not about to break up a matched set.


End file.
